In Your Arms Tonight
by emythehappytower
Summary: It's amazing how the course of one night can change the whole perspective on a relationship.  Contains swearing and fem. slash.


**AN: Hello... Well, I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it... Don't be harsh, I know it's bad.**

**Constructive criticism is okay. I don't know if I'll continue the story. Maybe if people like it I will.**

Hannah sees that her best friend, Carly is lonely at the school dance. Her date never showed. Hannah mustered up the courage and asked her dance, seeing that her own date was dancing with someone else. Carly gave her a look of confusion, but quickly agreed.

They danced for some time. Hannah's date never bothered to ask her to dance, seeing as he was too busy with a busty blond cheerleader. It didn't bother Hannah that much, seeing as she was dancing with the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

At some point, a slow song came on. She could see the apprehension in Carly's eyes. Hannah, once again, mustered up all her courage.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

Carly's eyes light up. She blushed. Hannah was embarrassed now. She didn't want Carly to think of her as some freaky bisexual chick. All of these thoughts were running freely through her mind. She almost didn't hear Carly's response.

"Yes."

Hannah's heart almost stopped beating. She looked at the girl. She was as red as a tomato. Hell, Hannah was too. But as the song started to play, they both knew that this, in some way, right.

Hannah took Carly's hand and led her across the dance floor. She gingerly placed her hands on Carly's waist. She waited for her to stiffen, say "I don't think I want to do this Hannah..." but she didn't. Instead, the placed her arms around Hannah's neck.

The music played on. The pair was swaying lazily to the song. And at one point, Carly stepped closer to Hannah, close enough to rest her head against her chest. This made Hannah's heart rate skyrocket. Carly was always teasing Hannah about her height, and how she was too tall. Now it all seemed to fit together.

The song was almost over. Hannah knew that. She never wanted this moment to end. She heard the singer utter the last line of the song.

"Then here in your arms."

Carly seemed to understand that the song was over. She unhooked her hands from Hannah's neck. Hannah, with much apprehension, took her hands off of Carly's waist. She looked into her friends eyes, those blue, blue eyes that she loved to look in. Hannah was about to say something that she had wanted to say for a long time, when...

"Hey Han, I just realized that we didn't get to dance all night! I feel like a jerk, but Lindsay really wanted to dance with me... Wanna get one more dance in before we go?

Hannah looked at her date, and then to Carly. She could sense the disappointment in Carly's eyes

"Well, I was about to get a drink with Carly and-" she murmured, but then got interrupted."

No, no Hannah, it's okay. Go dance with him, you didn't get to see him all night. I'll get something to drink and meet you when the dance is over, kay'?" Carly said fluidly.

Hannah felt like she was just slapped in the face. Did she not want to spend any more time with her, was that it? Hannah looked at Drew.

"Yeah, let's go dance Drew. Bye Carly." she said over her shoulder.

She spent the next hour dancing with Drew. He seemed more interested in grinding with her, than doing any real dancing. At one point, he decided that he wanted to get a drink, and asked her to come with him.

"You know, you look really hot tonight..." he murmured huskily.

Oh shit, she thought. She remembered what all the girls in her school had to say about Drew.

"Ugh, all he wants to do is get into your pants!"

"God, he's such a player..."

"You know... My parents aren't home tonight... We could go to my place and have some fun..." he grinned at her.

Why did she agree to go to the dance with him? Oh that's right, because he was the only one that seemed interested in going with her, after the whole school found out that she was bisexual."

No thanks Drew. I'm not really interested," she said.

"Oh you aren't, are you? Oh I get it. It's because of Carly isn't it? I bet you have a crush on her, you stupid slut... I bet you'd sleep with anyone you could get your-" she cut him off.

"This has nothing to do with Carly, and how dare you call me a slut, when you're the one that goes around sleeping with half of the girls in the school!" she spat.

"You stupid bisexual bitch!" he yelled.

"Why don't you say that again, and see how I'll react! You want me to fucking castrate you, you-" she was cut off.

"Hannah?"

It was Carly.


End file.
